In recent years, portable electronic devices, such as, for example, a mobile communication terminal, a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), an MP3 player, a tablet Personal Computer (PC), and an electronic book, have increased in popularity and have enabled users to enjoy various contents while away from home.
Such an electronic device often includes a display unit, an antenna apparatus, an input/output apparatus, and a data transmission/reception apparatus enabling wireless communication with a counterpart while a user carries the electronic device. Further, in order to satisfy various demands of a user, portable electronic device often provide various functions such as reproduction of music and video, a game, a camera function, schedule management, and a dictionary in addition to an original function thereof, and further, provides a function of searching for various pieces of information and adding a new application, using a communication technology with the rapid development of an information communication technology.
In addition, the light weight and small size of the portable electronic device enables a user to carry the portable electronic device with his/her hand, to store or pack the portable electronic device in a bag, and/or to use the portable electronic device while moving. However, as there is a danger of loss and damage resulting from the storing and carrying the device, a protective cover may be coupled to the device in order to safely protect the same.
Further, a portable keyboard interworking with the portable electronic device is commonly used in order for a user to smoothly perform a document task using the portable electronic device or to more conveniently use an application of the portable electronic device.